What about my sister?
by Rajsa
Summary: Two girls runs from someone who want's them dead, as the youngest run from them she accidentely runs into Kougaiji and the others, Lirin offers the young girl to stay with them and the girl accepts. What happened with the older one? read and find out! :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello Party people!!! XD hehe... kidding. Anyway, glad you came here to my little hole in the wall ^^)**

**This story is my first Saiyuki story (yes I worte it before my other Saiyuki story "Heaven isn't that peaceful after all") so the characters are probably a little OOC (for you who doesn't know what it means: Out Off Character) so please don't be so harsh on that part :)**

**Enjoy1 :D  
**

* * *

Chapter 1.

"Nari, run," the woman screamed to her youngest daughter.

"M-mother," the child stammered, she stood frozen to the ground as she watched her mother fight for her life and she was so terrified that her mind was blank.

"RUN!" the woman screamed again, this time the child reacted and started to back away from her mother and when she reached the door she turned around and ran out into the street.

"Heee… she got away?" a female voice came from the corner of the room.

"No worries, she won't go far," a male voice said from the middle of the room where he was holding the woman in one hand.

"How could you do this? How could you do this to your ow…" the woman started, she wasn't able to say more before her throat were slit and her body crumbled into pieces.

The little child was running down the streets towards the only place she knew she was safe; the café, she ran as fast as she could and when she reached the café she slammed the door open and collapsed.

"Nari? What's wrong?" the owner asked as he came up to Nari, he helped her up as he told a waitress to get some water.

"T-they k-k-k-killed mother," Nari said between her heavy breaths and her tears.

"Nari? Nari, what happened?" a girls voice came from behind her, she turned around to see the only person she really trusted: her stepsister, she ran into her arms and started to sob hard.

"Boss, did she say something?" the girl asked the owner.

"I'm afraid… that she said that 'they' killed her mother," he said and shook his head.

"… I see," was all the girl said as she embraced her younger sister, she was in deep thought as she lifted her sister up and walked over to her boss.

"Is there anything I can do for the two of you?" he asked as she sat down opposite him.

"I think there is… we will have to leave now when there's no one around to protect her, this is not a safe place anymore, it would be a great help if you could spread the rumour that we headed east towards the sanctuary to seek help," she said.

"Of course… but why would you do that?" the man asked confused, they were demons after all.

"Well, people has always looked at me like I'm stupid so it wouldn't be that weird if I took her there, now would it? We'll go to the west to gain some distance from them, they'll have to rest for at least two days if they were fighting against mother, I'm sure she put up a good fight for them."

"True… your mother were always a good fighter. Now you two should go get some rest, I suggest that you leave in the morning, then we'll be sure that they are resting," the man said and stood up, he lead the way upstairs to his private room and told them that they could sleep there tonight while he kept an eye on things.

The girls went to bed without changing clothes, since they didn't have any other clothes that was the only thing they could do, the youngest of them, Nari, cried herself to sleep while the oldest only tried to comfort her and when she finally fell asleep she could relax and fall asleep herself.

The next day they woke up when the man came in and woke them up with a light shake on their shoulders, the man had prepared breakfast for them and some food that they would take with them, they ate in silence and as it was time to go the man gave them each a cloak to wear so that the wind did not reach them.

"Kaya… Take care of her and yourself," the man said and handed the older girl, Kaya, a purse with money.

"I can't accept it, it's too much, I'll find a job in the towns we go through," she said and gave it back, the man didn't take it back, he only shook his head and insisted that she would take it and when she finally accepted it he took them to the backside of the café and handed them a horse.

"Take this horse, it will go faster then, if you do not wish to keep him later you can always sell him and get more money," he said and helped the two girls up on the horseback.

"I don't know how we'll ever be able to thank you for this…" the older girl said.

"Stay alive, now go," he said and stepped back from the horse and the girl heeled the horse's sides and they took off towards the west.

* * *

**As you noticed: this chapter contained no Saiyuki characters, they will probably show up in the next or in the one after that, that depends on how I'll write the next one :)**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and don't forget to do the most important thing! PUSH!!!**

** ... ... ... ... .... HERE!!! :D  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yepp, yepp, I'm back with an other chapter, sorry I haven't been updating in a while but I have been in UK and I wasn't able to write anything there, but now the second one is up so enjoy! :D**

**By the way, Lirin and them are in this one XD just a little though, they are going to be in the whole next one so don't worry; you'll not miss them anymore :P**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

Kaya's P.O.V.

"Sis, will we ever go back home?" Nari asked, I wasn't the person to lie to her and I knew that it was better for her to know the truth now then live in oblivion until someone else told her and hurt her even more.

"That's not our home anymore Nari, I don't think we'll be able to go back there, at least not in a while," I answered her as I saddled the horse again, it had been three days since we left the village and there had been no sign of a village so we had been sleeping out in the woods.

"I suppose we don't belong anywhere then, our own kind is hunting us and humans are afraid of us, it's kind of ironic how things turned out," Nari said with a sad laugh, she had been able to get over the crying state after a day or so and now she was just very sad.

"Yeah, I suppose so, but as long as they don't find us we'll be alright," I answered and lifted her up on the horse again and we took off again under silence.

Nari's P.O.V.

We had been riding for about three hours when the horse started to act weird, it didn't want to go further and started to go backwards even though sister tried to make in go forwards.

"Nari, I think he's tired, lets go by foot from now on," Sister said and jumped down and lifted me down after and when she had taken off the backpack we had to make it easier for the horse, the horse pulled his head up so sister couldn't hold him anymore and then he ran back the way we had come.

"Something's wrong, right sis?" I said after a while, she nodded her head and took my hand and we started to walk under silence.

Sister was so much like mother; she was strong, kind, caring and beautiful. Mother had always been so proud of her, she always smiled when her name was said and she had been the one training her. I feel safe whenever I was with sister, I know she's strong and that she always cares for others and that's why she wouldn't do anything to hurt me. I don't know why I had become so selfish, or when, I just felt so comfortable with the safety she and mother had given me.

I knew something was wrong when sister's expression changed from bothered to frozen shock.

"What's wrong sis?" I whispered and pulled slightly on her hand, but she didn't answer; she didn't have too because right then I felt the presences.

"Just keep walking like you haven't noticed them," she said and continued to walk like we had done before.

I walked beside her with light steps, I knew what would happen if they attacked; I would have to run so that I would get away and so that I wouldn't be in sisters way. We reached a glade in the forest where a small cliff were on one side and the forest continued on the other side, we had come to the middle of the glade when a cold laughed echoed from the cliff into the forest; I knew it was him when it heard that cold laugh. Sister pulled me behind herself and faced the cliff with scary eyes; they were cold and filled with hatred, she backed towards the forest slowly and I followed her while I tired not to panic.

"Now, now, my dear Kaya, you're not trying to run away again are you?" his voice said as he appeared on the top of the cliff, he had his dark blue cloak on, a white shirt under it and dark brown pants on and his dark blonde hair messy, he has always been handsome, I couldn't deny that but that wasn't something that I really cared about anymore.

"Why are you here? Haven't you killed enough already?" sister answered him as we reached the edge of the forest.

"Not really, as long as she's alive we can't take over the village after all," he answered with a laugh that made me shudder.

"Then where's your side-kick?"

"Who's a side-kick, you little bitch?" the females voice came from the edge of the forest on our right side, we both turned our heads to watch her; she had her usual blue tube-top on, black hot-pants, knee-high high heels and her blond hair loose down her back to her tights.

"Oh, there she is," sis said and pushed me behind a tree.

"I'm not a damn side-kick, you little…"

"Enough, we're not here to talk," he said and the female started laughing.

"True, lets get over with this," she said and I could hear her lounge forward and I was able to dodge the tree when it fell from its place, there was marks on it from what looked like claws but I knew it was her hands that had broken right through the tree.

"Nari!" sis voice echoed in the glade and I knew it was time to run; I turned around and ran as fast as I could through the forest.

"After her, I'll take care of this bitch," I could hear the females voice behind me, then I heard sis scream to me to run faster and when I did I could hear someone running behind me.

I ran more randomly now and when I reached another glade I had to stop; there were eight people there, four on either side of the glade and they looked like they were fighting. Two females on one side together with two males, on the other side there were four males, one of them looked like a monk.

They all looked at me when I raced out in the glade, I looked at them for a couple of seconds and then I heard him coming closer and I looked back a second and saw him only about six trees away.

_Oh no, I'm dead if I don't do anything… maybe these people can help me? I don't have any other choice,_ I thought and turned around towards them and started to run towards the forest on the other side, I think I had a very scared face since 1) I was scared like hell and 2) I tried to make them understand that I was scared so that they would help me.

"Are you alright?" one of the females asked, I can't describe how relived I was that someone actually cared.

"I…" I started but cut off when I heard him coming closer.

"Come back here, you little witch, why are you running?" he called coldly.

"Who would go to you? You just want to kill me, you think I'm stupid?" I called back angrily and hid behind a tree so that the only one that could see me was the female that had spoken; she was about my height, maybe a little taller, she had orange hair, pink trousers that only had one leg and a yellow top that leaved her belly visible.

"Now, now, don't say such things, you're just a hindrance, it's nothing personal. Where are you going to go now? You're dear sister is dead any minute and then you don't have anywhere to go," he said, it seemed like he hadn't noticed the others that stood in the glade and watched the scene with the little girl and a grown man like frozen to the ground with surprise.

I couldn't help but tremble when he said that, I could feel a tear fall down my cheek and a picture of my sister flashed before my eyes. The girl seemed to notice the tear because she kneeled down beside me and whispered:

"If you want to, you can come with us until you find your sister."

I looked at her shocked, why was she so kind to me? She didn't even know me and still she helped me without knowing anything about me. I nodded slowly and dried my eyes and took her hand she was holding out to me, she pulled me up on my feet and then walked out to the other persons in the group she was in; she hadn't let go of my hand and I looked down on the ground as she put herself in front of me so that he couldn't see me clearly.

"She's coming with me for now," she stated and I couldn't help but look up at her with a surprised expression; she was so determinate on what she said.

"What are you doing?" a tall boy/young man with blood red hair asked in a whisper to the girl.

"I'm helping her," she said simply, I looked at the man that had followed me and flinched a little when I saw his furious face, the girl noticed and turned towards the man.

"She's coming with me so leave her alone," she said and the man glared at her and took a step towards us, I took a step back in fear when he did, then the red haired boy stepped in front of the girl and held up a hand that was on fire.

"You dare touch my little sister and I'll kill you before you're able to regret it," he threatened the man, he stepped back and smoothed out his face.

"You don't know who you're protecting, she's nothing but trouble," he said and then there were a sound echoing through the forest that made my blood freeze to ice in my veins; the sound of a scream that only someone that was badly injured can scream and it was no other then y sisters scream.

"Oh, well, when you understand how much trouble she is I'll be there and gladly take her from you, but right now I think I have to withdraw. Little girl, you heard who it was, now you're alone forever," the man said and ran back the way he had come, my knees started to tremble and then I sank down to the ground while tears fell from my eyes like rivers.

"Oh, my, are you alright?" the other females voice asked as she kneeled down beside me, I couldn't make out exactly how she looked but I did see that she was in her late teens and had purple hair.

I wasn't able to say anything I just kept shaking my head to get rid of the tears, but they just kept coming, the girl took my hands and gave them a light squeeze before she put a handkerchief in my hand. I looked at it first and then I gave her a weak smile as a thanks and then I dried my tears with it, I could hear some people talk beside me but I didn't listen and then the younger girl grabbed my hand and started to pull me along somewhere.

"Who was the one that screamed?" the girl asked carefully as we walked, she didn't let go of my hand and I was very grateful for that because I don't think I would be able to walk if she didn't.

"…… my sister," I whispered and felt more tears in my eyes.

"Your sister?" she asked shocked and I only nodded.

"Why did you take her with you?" the red haired boy asked like I wasn't there.

"Brother! I couldn't just leave her there, he wanted to kill her and it's very possible that her sister just died," she said and I flinched at the word 'died' because I don't really wanted to think about the possibility,

"Your sister was the one to scream?" he asked me and I only nodded.

"What's your name?" the young girl asked.

"Nari."

"Nice to meet you Nari, I'm Lirin, this is my brother Kougaiji and this is Yaone and Dokugakuji," the girl called Lirin said with a smile; I couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Fine, you can come with us, just don't cause any trouble," her brother said and I gave him a smile as a thanks.

I followed them to a tree where four flying dragons were tied up; I was to ride with Lirin and when I jumped up behind her the dragon spread its wings and we raised up from the ground and when we were flying I dared a glance backwards towards where I knew I had left my sister and then I had to turn back again because 1) I felt someone looking at me and 2) I was scared like hell of flying.

"Don't worry, I'm sure your sister is alive, if she was able to make space to let you leave I'm sure she will be alright," Lirin said and I only nodded and looked the way I felt someone looking at me from and saw that it was Lirins brother Kougaiji that was looking at me and when he noticed that I was looking he only nodded slightly and then he turned away with a thoughtful expression.

* * *

**What ya think? Just press the review button and then I'll post the next chapter soon :D**

**love 3  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**............ I'm not even going to try to tell you why I haven updated in so long, so this chapter is dedicated to **Johnquelle **since he/she reviewed and actually... *chough akwardly* reminded me about this story *blush* so on with the sotry and I'll try to write for you guys ^^**

* * *

Nari's POV

I looked up when the door to the room I had been given opened I sat in the corner of the room, by the big window that showed a very beautiful view of mountains that were shaped like standing icicles, if the sky wasn't covered with dark clouds then it would have been like a dream view.

"Nari?" Lirin called from the door when she didn't see me at the bed, she turned towards where I sat when I sniffed and she walked over to me and sat down in front of me without a sound.

"Are you alright?" she asked after a while of observing me.

"… yes," I answered after a couple of seconds, my voice was weak and still sore from all the crying I had been doing.

"Have you slept anything tonight?" she asked, I shook my head and she barely suppressed a sigh but I still heard it.

"You need to sleep sometime you know, I bet that if your sister sent you away to make sure that you could escape then I'm sure that she doesn't want you to do this to yourself," Lirin said and pulled me up on my feet and dragged me to the bed.

"… You're right, but they wont stop coming," I whispered as I hugged my knees closer after I had sat down on the bed together with her.

"What won't stop coming?"

"The tears… and the memories," I added after a couple of seconds.

"The tears will stop but the memories will be there forever, you need to learn to live with them, I'm not telling you to forget them because that's the last thing I think you should do, you need them to grow," Lirin said and pulled the cover to me and I took it gladly and crept under them.

"Lirin?" I asked after a while.

"Yes?" she answered and sat down on the edge of the bed again.

"Thank you."

"Heh… it's nothing, you're a lot like me so I'm sure we'll be great friends," Lirin said and grinned and then excused herself.

"You have no idea how much this means to me, Lirin… Sis, you were right, I just found someone that wants to be my friend without knowing who, or what, I am," I said as I looked out through the window, then I closed my eyes and fell asleep even though the memories kept flashing before my eyes.

x-x-x

Kougaiji was walking through the corridors that belonged to him and his little sister, like usual he couldn't sleep and decided to take a walk to empty his mind, but like usual it did little to help him and he ended up going towards the room where his mother were held.

When he walked pass the door that he had assigned the little demon girl Nari he saw that Lirin just turned the other corner and missed what the girl mumbled, but he heard it.

"You have no idea how much this means to me, Lirin… Sis, you were right, I just found someone that wants to be my friend without knowing who, or what, I am," Nari said and that made him stop, what did she mean by "who or what I am"? Had he made a mistake with taking her with them or did he make the right choice? Something had been bothering him from the moment they were riding home on the dragons, she looked so familiar but he didn't know from where. He was going to have to ask her in the morning about where she came from and about her sister, it was soon but he had to get some answers and get some of his thoughts out of his head, if only it was that simple.

"Answers always lead to new questions…" Kougaiji mumbled to himself as he made his way back to his bedroom to get at least a couple of hours rest.

x-x-x

"How could you jus let her go?" the blond female hissed as she covered her wound with a bandage.

"Somehow she managed to get the protection of Lord Kougaiji and Miss Lirin, I can't go against them, and when they understand what she is they will leave her without a second thought," the dark-blond male said as he kept fingering on a locket that he couldn't seem to open.

"What are you doing with that bitch's necklace?"

"We'll give it to Nari when we see her next time, then her hopes of our dear sister being alive will be crushed," he answered and a cold laugh escaped his lips as he leaned against the trunk behind him, the female only gave a twisted smirk as she watched her brother laugh.

"We'll keep an eye on them and when they find out about her, we will give them our proposal and then she'll be ours and the village as well," the male mused darkly with a smirk plastered on his handsome face.

* * *

**Yeah it's short, but I just wanted to get a chapter out for ya' and I'll try to make the next a little longer, and since I haven't started on the next one yet, if you have a request about what you want in the next chapter(or the one after) and I can actually have it in it so it still follow my main thought about this story, I'll try to take it in ^^**

**Hope you still liked it :D  
**


End file.
